


Whose Blood is Fet

by ParadoxR



Series: Unto the Breach, Dear Friends [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Leadership, Military, Psychological Trauma, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxR/pseuds/ParadoxR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot from "Unto the Breach" experimenting with what Fifth must have done to Sam’s head in season 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose Blood is Fet

A/N: Spoilers for “New Order” (802), though you could pretend “Unnatural Selection” (612). Ambiguous references to “Emancipation” (104), “100 Days” (317),“The Other Side” (402), “The Other Guys” (608), and “Avatar” (806) that are elaborated in the glossary.

...Whose blood is fet from fathers of war-proof. _-Henry V_

* * *

 

Twenty-two minutes later and Quarterdecked with kitting up, validating, and checking her team out of the way, Sam is…well, not bored, exactly, but…

 _–Something’s in the air–_ She shook her (her?) gut feeling to check its heft. Unlikely.  _–Air–_ Really, she just wished her newest recruit would finish his Proto G test; she needed to get his accession back on track.  _–Air!–_   _jumping—falling through a sky choked by a fire of the air itself. Ha'shak! reshwet herew!_ What was taking so long? His in-briefer has almost stalked out 10 minutes ago.  _It’s new material, Sam, not everyone’s been living the evac crawlspaces for years. –Can you make it hard—more difficult?–_

Cooney really had been sulking.  _Kresh’ta Kek!_ 10 minutes was just shy of his cool-down window; he'd need an ear to pull soon. _Quaeso! Egeo Clementia! Shaken_ , spinning, a whirlwind of a nebula far too far away. Maybe he sees something specific to help acclimate her newest charge.  _Asordo, antea!_ Sam pulls open a door and slams it shut on the memories, labelling it ETA 2 days. The shaking almost stops.  _–You ended that sentence with a preposition, you bastard!–_  Looking up from SG-47’s last mission report, she can’t help but smile.

Murph was quite the detective, it seemed. The doohickey—the deep bedrock acoustic-based monitoring station—he and Spriggs had managed to turn on  _(va vous tuer!) Ugh. Did I not tell you to shut up?_ could prove very valuable in Earth mining industries. Good thing, too, Ja-General had been bugging (honestly, begging, but Generals don’t technically beg  _God, please, Charlie!_ )

…uh…Generals don’t…for her to find a tap into that industry. They’d found out with the particle accelerator that that kind of money _khudaldaj avsan, ta uurkhain!_ Oh, pick a damn language. It's not that she can't compartmentalize, but there's so much of valuable despite everything he’d dumped there as a mind game, but— _This illusion was my life?_   _Tortured me for so long?_   _Just accept it torturedmesolong Nooneelseevercould. makeitstopnonomatterwhat Here forever!_

_...Like no one else ever will._ Sam locks another door. Fifth's signal-to-noise ratio really sucks. She’ll need to cancel with Daniel and take some topside time for her own this weekend.

 

Murph clearly thought this was his big break, as did most of the reviewers before it’d officially landed on her desk. His writing reminds her a lot of Daniel’s early stuff: it was pretty clear with most of the stringers which of her or her teammates they were trying to emulate. She closes the BBP, content to deliver the General some good news on self-funding prospects, _-You miss him...No, no, of course not.-_  and rescanned the AAR for her Quarterdeck. It was one of the Zone Blues that really sucked up security resources: backed up against a cliff, bad through-routes to the Gate, exposed DHD, tree line didn’t start until Zone Green. She mentally overlays the top dozen standard exfils onto the Blue, Green and Red Zone UAV photos, recapping the Sapper breaching requirements, before flipping back to the personnel reviews.

 

Michaels was their latest sitter, and his review was actually more optimistic than she’d expected. Neither is ready to bump up a decade, and Spriggs still didn’t have a “now is not the time” sensor—Mitch had actually written that— _Now is not the time, Major!_ , but they were on the right track. Murph’d make a great 1C in another 60 or so, and Spriggs was her fastest field engineer qualification ever. These kids…She sighed, finally rising from her chair. If Mitchell still wasn’t done, she  _definitely_ needed to check on Cooney.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Proto G test*: Protocol Green, basic test in the improved Avatar chair. Mostly because I so want to do this.  
> Ha'shak! reshwet herew!: attempt at Goa’uld grammar to say “Fool! [you’ll] only die again!” Thank you tokraresistance.com.  
> –Can you make it hard…: Jack quote in imperfect recollection, “Avatar”.  
> Kresh'ta Kek!: Goa’uld, “[you] Weak outcast!”  
> Quaeso! Egeo Clementia!: Ancient, “Please! [I] need mercy!” Thank you stargate.wikia.com.  
> asordo, antea!: Ancient (latter word is actually Latin), “Help, before—!”  
> –You ended that sentence: Jack quote in imperfect recollection, “The Other Guys”.  
> va vous tuer!: French, “[I] will kill you!”  
> khudaldaj avsan, ta uurkhain!: Mongolian (Google Translate), “[I] bought [you], [you] are mine!”  
> This illusion…: Fifth and Sam, quotes and non-quotes from “New Order”.  
> BBP: Bullet Background Paper.  
> You miss him: Janet and Sam, quotes from "100 Days". Omits the "Yeah" "Is that a problem?"  
> AAR: After Action Report.  
> Now is not the time, Major!: Alar to Sam when she figures out they’re helping kill good people, “The Other Side”.  
> Fet: fetched (from)....everywhere.


End file.
